


Everything's Not Lost

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody's Working Together, Hope, M/M, Supportive Castiel, post election drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: Dean is defeated, broken, hopeless. But he's not alone in this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After the election I needed to write something hopeful, even if it's cheesy.

Dean kneeled at the bottom of the stairs, head hung low, panting heavily. Hundreds of books and documents, irretrievable pieces of history and lore were torn to shreds and covering the bloody floor. They had brought the fight into his home, the one place he should’ve been able to feel save and almost destroyed it, destroyed everything his grandfather and generations before had painstakingly built.

 

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes and he lacked the energy to hold them back. He had failed, he had once again failed all of his friends and his family. He should’ve seen it coming, should know evil by now when he meets it, but they had been fellow hunters, people he’d been working with all his life. He had ignored the warning signs, the nagging feeling deep in his guts, concerns voiced by his brother and now it was too late. People he had trusted had betrayed him and taken over the control, there was nowhere, no one he could turn to now. 

 

Dean felt a hand firmly touching his shoulder and looked up through bleary eyes.

 

“It’s not the end, Dean. I know you think it is, but there’s still hope, We can fight this.” Sam helped him to his feet and hugged him, but Dean stepped away and shook his head, not able to look his brother in the eyes. 

 

“How, Sammy? It’s never been this bad before.” He felt so tired and drained, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and hide under the blankets for at least the next four years. “What can the two of us possibly do against all of them.”

 

“First of all, dummy, it’s not only the two of you idiots.” Dean’s head snapped up and his mouth fell open. Claire was standing right before him and he watched Jody, Donna and Mary descend the stairs.

 

“He’s always been a bit of a drama queen, this one,” Crowley added and carefully stepped over a pile of broken glass.

 

“Takes one to know one,” Cas rolled his eyes and could hardly hide his annoyance. He had appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind Dean and this time Dean didn’t turn away when he was tugged into a tight embrace. He relaxed into Cas arms, still processing what was going on around him.

 

The room slowly filled with people and not so human beings. Garth was giving him the thumbs up and smiling cheerily at a stone faced Billie, Rowena was in a deep conversation with Don Stark while his wife Maggie was glaring daggers at her and Jesse and Cesar were shifting through the remains of the library. 

 

Cas kissed his forehead. “You are not alone, Dean. We all might have different reasons for why we are here, but we have one common goal and that is to fight back. They won this time but that doesn’t mean we are helpless, or useless,” he gave a quick peck to Dean’s lips at the last words and Dean sighed. He just knew him too darn well. “What do you say?”

 

Dean turned to face the small but growing crowd, straightened his back and squared his shoulders. “Let’s raise a little hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about anything, or just take a break, please visit me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com). Stay safe and take care :)
> 
> Title is taken from a Coldplay song by the same name.


End file.
